Gloves are used by workers who wear them in packing works, carrying works and the like at factories, etc., for example. As the gloves of this kind, gloves including a glove body made of fibers, and a coating layer made of a resin or rubber overlaid thereon for imparting an anti-slipping effect are publicly known.
Some conventional coating layers are made from rubber, etc., into which anti-slipping particles are incorporated through kneading; however, the surface of the conventional coating layers has a ten-point mean roughness (Rz) of 40 μm to 90 μm, indicating comparatively small irregularities. Moreover, the conventional coating layers may be hardly deformed in accordance with an object to be gripped and thus may have inferior followability, leading to a failure to achieve a sufficient anti-slipping effect. Furthermore, the conventional anti-slipping coating layers have a disadvantage that a part of the coating layer is likely to be detached together with the anti-slipping particles, leading to the deterioration of the anti-slipping effect.
To address these advantages, a glove having a glove body made of fibers and a coating layer made of a resin or rubber has been proposed, which is produced by: knitting the glove body by means of a pile knitting machine; turning the glove body inside out such that a pile fabric faces outside; and overlaying the coating layer on the pile fabric (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2003-268611). In this glove, although the surface of the glove has a ten-point mean roughness (Rz) of 150 μm to 230 μm, it is not yet considered that the glove achieves a sufficient anti-slipping effect, and a glove exhibiting a more superior anti-slipping effect has been demanded. In addition, when the pile fabric faces outside, the glove may exhibit inferior bending flexibility and be rigid due to a short average distance between loops on the outer surface and the presence of a large number of loops. Furthermore, there is a disadvantage that an inferior heat-retaining property is provided due to the absence of the loop on the inner surface which is to be brought into contact with a hand skin.